Love
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Katniss confesses her love for Cinna, and she finds out that the feelings are reciprocated. Katniss/Cinna. Not a oneshot, I will update soon. T.
1. Chapter 1

It's the night that we get back to the Capitol, and I can't sleep. I keep thinking about him, and the thoughts are so graphic I can feel my face heat up and I'm forever grateful that I'm alone on the roof.

Naturally that's when I hear, "It's late. You should be getting some sleep." That's Effie Trinket, and she comes up to me and stands beside me, the lights of the Capitol reflecting in her eyes.

"Effie, if I tell you something do you promise not to scream?" I ask.

She smiles. "You know you can tell me anything Katniss."

I know I can. Even though Effie sometimes really irritates me, she's like a mother to me. "I love Cinna."

Effie doesn't react at all, really, she stares at me in pure shock. "What?" she says after a minute.

"I'm in love with Cinna. I love him so much, Effie. What do I do?" I say, tears filling my eyes. Effie pulls me into a hug and I break down in her arms, huge wails coming out of me and I weep into her chest.

"Oh Katniss, you know he loves you," says Effie as I pull back from the hug. "That man is crazy about you, even if it's not how you want. You should tell him. If you want I can be there with you."

"What? No, I can't tell him!" I gasp, horrified at the thought. Yet I can get through the Hunger Games, I think, and that thought gets me laughing. When I regain my control I say, "I'll tell him, but I want to be alone with him when I do."

Effie nods. "I understand," she says, and I hug her again.

"Goodnight Effie."

"Goodnight Katniss." I leave her alone on the roof to her thoughts and go to find Cinna. Instead I find Haymitch and Peeta arguing in the living room.

"Where's Cinna?" I ask.

"He's gone to bed," Haymitch informs.

"I have to talk to him," I plead. "Now. It's really important Haymitch. Can you go get him?"

Haymitch sighs. "All right, sweetheart." He gets up and is back with a worried Cinna a few moments later.

"Katniss?" Cinna, who's in a blue robe and pajamas, takes a step towards me. "Is everything okay?"

"Cinna, I need to tell you something," I say, way too quickly. He nods and we go to his room, which surprises me. We sit on the edge of his bed and I say, "I really don't know how to tell you this."

"Katniss, it's okay," Cinna says with a slight smile, and he wraps an arm around me. "Tell me," he says in that soothing voice that I love so much.

"I…" I get out, but then the tears start falling again. He hugs me and I cling to him. I'm so weak but I can survive the Games.

After a while Cinna pulls back to look at me, and he says "Katniss?"

"I love you," I confess, and the room is so silent then I can hear a clock ticking somewhere and the sound of our breathing.

"Katniss, look at me," Cinna says softly, and I get the courage to look up at him. "You're amazing. Beautiful. Courageous. Intelligent. Peeta is lucky to have you. I could never compare to that."

"Cinna!" I gasp, and he only chuckles and tucks my hair behind my ear.

"I do love you, Katniss," he says. "But you're young. I'm 32. Katniss, you have your whole life ahead of you."

"But Cinna, I want-" I begin, but a finger to my lips cuts me off.

"You don't want me," Cinna says, and he glances down at the velvet bedspread.

"Please Cinna," I beg. "I want you. I need you. I love you. I-" But that's all I can get out before his lips softly touch mine in a soft, loving kiss that I will never forget. I moan and push myself against him, kissing him hard. He wraps his arms around my waist and we fall onto the bed. This is so different than kissing Peeta. It's so good. I can't get enough of the taste of Cinna's lips. He breaks the kiss and rolls over onto the pillows at the head of the bed, and pulls me on top of him. I melt against him and run my hands over the smooth skin under his shirt, kissing him the whole time.

"Please," I say again, my voice breaking. I can feel the tears about to come again.

"I don't want to hurt you," Cinna objects, but I give him a soft kiss.

"You won't," I tell him. "I trust you. I love you."

"I love you," he echoes, and we kiss again. I roll on my side and he takes my shirt off, followed by his shirt. He kisses my neck and my jaw and my lips, and then he kisses my breasts and my stomach and my lips again.

"Please Cinna," I say, desperate to have him inside me. "Please!" I scream as he moves into me, and then he instantly pulls back out.

"I did," he gasps. "I hurt you. I'm so sorry Katniss-"

"No," I say, and I grab his hand and squeeze it. "Cinna, look at me. This is so, so perfect." The damn tears begin to fall again, but out of happiness this time. I want him back in me, and I press myself against him and bite back a scream as he thrusts back in me. Afterwards he pulls the edge of the blankets out from under the pillows and climbs under, and I follow him. Ourc clothes are in a pile under the floor, and I snuggle deep into his embrace.

That's when Effie decides to, of course, knock on the door. I let out a loud groan and then wince because now Effie knows I'm in here at one in the morning with the guy I'm in love with, but as Cinna is getting out of bed we hear Effie laugh, followed by her footsteps fading into silence.

"Smart choice," I call after her, and I hear laughing coming from the living room. I groan again and bury my face in Cinna's neck, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close.

"Sleep now, love," Cinna murmurs, and he kisses my cheek. I sigh happily and I fall asleep in the comfort of his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning and instantly remember everything. A smile comes on my face as I recall the previous night, and I know it wasn't a dream. I know because I'm with Cinna, my head on his bare chest, both of us completely naked and he's gently rubbing my back.

"You're awake," he says gently, kissing my forehead. Our lips meet and he wraps his arms around me.

"Up, up, up!" Effie trills, knocking on the door that has been locked. "It's going to be a big, big, big-"

"Shut _up, _Effie," I groan. I kiss Cinna again, and I hear her leave.

"So." Cinna's deep, soothing voice still sends shivers through me. "What do you want to do today? We have an entire day together before you go back to District Twelve."

"What about Peeta, though?" I ask. Because wouldn't people wonder why I'm not all over him? And if they see me and Cinna together, they could grow suspicious, and Cinna could get hurt. I don't want that.

"Last time I checked," Cinna replied, "you're capable of spending time with other people."

I grin. We shower together which includes a high amount of kissing, and when we're done we quickly eat breakfast. Cinna tells Effie we're going out and we leave.

The Capitol really is amazing. I guess I was just terrified of the whole idea of the Games that I never really bothered to look around. I still think the way people in the Capitol dress is ridiculous, but I've changed my mind about the scenery. There's so much to do here that I find I don't want to go home. Cinna and I are sitting in a nice restaurant, when my throat tightens and I realize how much I don't want to leave him. We've only just really found each other, and I know I'll get to talk to him on the phone and stuff but it won't be the same.

Apparently Cinna sees the pain on my face because he takes my hand and says, "What's wrong, Katniss?"

I hardly manage to get the words out. "I don't want to leave," I choke, and I swallow but that does nothing to help me.

"Oh, Katniss." His thumb strokes my fingers and tears slide down my face. I wipe them away angrily, I can't believe I just won the Games and I'm crying over leaving the capitol. But Cinna's here. "I'll see you for the Victory Tour, and we'll talk every day okay?"

"It won't be the same." I sniffle and he squeezes my hand.

"I know, but I'll see you in a few months," Cinna assures me. "I love you, and we'll have loads of time together then."

"I can't wait." I manage a small smile, which makes Cinna smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I'm at the Capitol train station with Peeta now. I can't believe I'm about to leave, to leave Cinna after we've just gotten together. Peeta squeezes my hand reassuringly, I've told him about me and Cinna and he just smiled, he had seen it coming.

"I miss you already." I hug Cinna and then Portia, who smiles at me fondly. "Is there any way you can come?"

Cinna shakes his head. "I've got to begin working on your outfits for the Victory Tour. I'll see you in a few months, okay? Remember that I love you."

There are the damn tears again. "I love you too," I sob. I can't leave him. I lunge for him, but Peeta grabs me and carries me kicking and screaming onto the train.

"I love you," I call out of the open window, and Cinna mouths the same words back to me as the train pulls out of the station.


	3. Chapter 3

When I get home, I immediately call Cinna. Peeta is worried about me and wants to stay with me overnight, but I lock myself in the office of my new house and dial Cinna's number.  
"Did you make it home okay?" Cinna asks when he answers.  
"Yeah, fine," I say. "I miss you, though. And Peeta spent the whole train ride worrying about me."  
"I still don't get why you chose me over him," Cinna says. "He has so much more to give you."  
"You gave me your love," I answer, and he chuckles only it doesn't sound the same on the phone than it does in person. "I miss you."  
"I miss you too, Katniss," Cinna agrees. "I've been working on one of your outfits for the Victory Tour. I think you'll love it."  
I smile. "Not as much as I love you." I just can't resist saying it.  
"You're so sweet." I hear someone call his name. "I'd better go. Portia and I are meeting about what we've designed. I love you."  
"I love you too," I say, and sigh when he hangs up. I'm still lucky to have him anyway, so damn lucky he at least feels the same way about me even if we have to be in a long distance relationship. And at least we'll have tons of time together during the Victory Tour.  
I leave the office and it isn't until I look up into Peeta's worried eyes and he hugs me that I realize I'm crying. "It'll be okay, Katniss," he soothes, rubbing me back, and suddenly I'm glad I have such a good a friend as Peeta even if we're nothing more than that. Just friends.  
"Thanks," I sniffle. God I'm pathetic.  
Peeta smiles and pulls back to look at me. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" he asks. "Maybe that will help keep the nightmares away. I know it won't be the same as being with Cinna, but if it'll help…"  
"Of course it will," I reply. "I really do love you, Peeta, even if it's not how you want. You're such a great friend."  
He smiles, and we make our way to my new bedroom.

**Author's Note: Kind of a short chapter, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else to write about. Hope you like it anyway(:**


End file.
